


never let you go

by chogiwasebooteuh



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't know why i made him like that i just did, i find this ship cute o k, i want zhengting to be my mum, its not a crackfic but you might think im on crack at some points, most of them are barely mentioned, rated t bc teenage minds, seriously tho zhengting is literally a mum, slight angst on chengcheng's side bc he's an angsty teen, some of it is taken from the episode but some of it is just made up idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwasebooteuh/pseuds/chogiwasebooteuh
Summary: chengcheng gets jealous of justin and zeren's close relationship. thus, drama happens.





	never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to contribute to this ship because it’s acc adorable akfkfkdksm
> 
> sorry this is,,,,
> 
> sHoRT aNd ShiTtY
> 
> ...
> 
> i find myself funny and that's all that matters  
> (ok but i thought this was short when i was writing and reading over it but turns out its longer than i thought

"i really want ding zeren to come to our team," justin yelled hopelessly while on the floor, "zeren, come here, come to our team! help us with the choreography!" he got up after saying this and walked over to the door, which opened just as he approached it, revealing none other than ding zeren himself. the two at the door then screamed, running around in excitement, justin eventually collapsing and zeren going around hugging his group members. 

chengcheng watched all of it happen, a fake smile plastered on his face for his friends arrival. justin hadn't reacted like that when he came in, but to be fair, chengcheng had came in before him, and therefore couldn't have walked in on justin lying on the floor while chanting chengcheng's name in hopes that he would enter the same room as him. this made chengcheng start to wonder if justin would have reacted like that in the first place, would he care that much about him to pray that he was in the same group as him? was he even bothered about being in the same group as him at all?

his mind kept bombarding him with all these thoughts, and eventually they completely drained his mood. the group had all come into the room by now and he thinks they were talking about who the centres and leader should be but he didn't really care, too caught up in his thoughts. when they were voting, he put his hand up inadvertently for whatever name was suggested, not really caring who got it and why.  
  
later on, chengcheng's team had learnt just about half the choreography, seeing as they had mostly dancers in the group it wasn't that hard. yanchen and xingjie had left about one in the morning, with xingjie pestering yanchen about needing to sleep so he would stay healthy (and to make sure the incident that happened during the position battle didn't happen again) and then it ended up with only the four yuehua trainees left in the room, zeren and justin messing around with the dance, "we're going to go get something to drink," justin announced, grabbing zeren by the arm, "do you want to come?" 

chengcheng and zhengting shook their heads at the suggestion, not that it was noticed by the duo as they had both scrambled out the room mere seconds after asking. chengcheng sighed, sitting down and picking up his lyrics. he couldn't focus as he read through his lines, making up excuses to himself, telling himself it was the music playing (which zhengting was dancing to even though he had basically perfected what they had done so far) that was distracting him from memorising his lyrics, even though it was the song he was meant to be memorising, "what's wrong?" he heard zhengting ask over the music which wasn't that loud anyway, dancing half-heartedly, but looking at chengcheng through the mirror instead of himself.

when the younger didn't respond, zhengting stopped the music and walked over, sitting down next to him against the wall, "chengcheng, fan chengcheng," he vocalised, wrapping his arms around the teenager's shoulders and pulling him down so that his head was on his lap, "what's wrong?" he asked again, but still getting no answer. frustrated, he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think of reasons why the blonde was acting like this, "is this about justin again?"

yes, again. chengcheng had previously had issues concerning justin back when they weren't on the show, and in the end he would always go to zhengting for help, seeing as he was the closest to a mother figure in his life right now. not seeing a point in denying it anymore, chengcheng nodded. he turned his body so that he could see zhengting's face, which was quite literally looking down at him. zhengting then started to play with chengcheng's hair, saying things he would usually say in these sort of situations (e.g. "don't think about to it too much it's nothing big." or something along those lines.)

things like this made chengcheng relaxed, someone just sitting there and threading their fingers through his hair, or a soothing voice telling him everything's ok, and eventually he fell asleep. zhengting looked down at the seventeen year old, not really convinced he was that age at all. he laughed to himself quietly before picking up the much more heavy boy than he was before and although he struggled, got him on his back, steadily walking back to their dorm room. when he arrived, he saw xinchun sitting in his bed, he wasn't sure what he was doing but it probably wasn't something normal (not like zhengting was shocked or anything), "oh, you're back."

zhengting smiled at him, basically chucking chengcheng on a bottom bunk (he didn't really care who's it was, he was definitely not climbing up those ladders with that boy in his arms), "he is, i'm not," he replied while taking chengcheng's shoes and clothes off (he didn't want him sleeping in dirty clothes), pulling the covers of the sleeping boy. he went over to xinchun, sitting down on the edge of his bed, "what're you reading?" zhengting asked, twisting his head to see.

"the bible," he answered, not glancing up as he flipped the page. zhengting wasn't surprised, but his face still masked itself with a frown. he had nothing against catholics, or any religion in fact, it was strange having a nearly twenty year old who acted like a five year old who wanted to be an idol read the bible at two in the morning instead of practising or sleeping. the thing that made it just a little weirder was that he wasn't religious in anyway, and he only read the bible for fun.

"ok, well, try to sleep soon so you can get up early tomorrow to practice," zhengting replied, leaning down to hug him and kiss his forehead, trying his best to tuck him in but there was nowhere to tuck the blanket into, "sleep well," he said before exiting the room, turning the lights off while on his way out.

zhengting walked back to the practice room, knowing fine well he wasn't going to practice a lot. he was probably going to go through the dance once and then pester the youngsters to get some sleep because he knows fine well that he will not be in the mood to wake up six sleepy, moody and hormonal teenagers that were almost adults and make them practise. 

once he reached the practise room, he was about to open the already slightly door when he heard voices coming from inside. stopping in his tracks, he peeked inside to see it was zeren and justin, who seemed to be in a deep conversation about something, their legs in a basket as they faced each other. unfortunately, since he has spent all these years with them all, they would call him old which convinced him that he was indeed old, therefore his hearing wasn't the best. trying his best to hear, he leaned in closer.

he heard some things, only chunks of sentences though, and with what he could piece together it seemed like they were talking about chengcheng, "just tell him, you wimp!" he heard zeren complain, watching as zeren leaned forward slightly with a sly smile. _tell him what?_ he thought, leaning slightly closer, but that was a bad idea. the door he was leaning on swung open and he had to take a step forward to keep his balance, which caused him to be exposed to the two adolescents. they stared at him for about five seconds before justin asked worriedly, "did you hear anything? oh god, what did you hear? how much did you hear? please don't tell chengcheng."

_don't tell chengcheng what?_ zhengting decided to cover up his confusion with his usual motherly antics, "what are you talking about? i came to tell you two to go to bed, it's getting late."

the pair seemed to believe it, relief obviously taking over their features, "oh, we were just leaving don't worry..." justin said, getting up and leaving with zeren closely following behind, muttered 'goodnight gege' leaving their mouths. zhengting watched as their backs until they turned the corner, then deciding to head back as well, making sure was clean and ready for tomorrow before leaving, remembering to switch the lights off. 

he followed the rest of his nightly routine, checking on the other three before going to his to make sure they were settled, then he would go to his own and get them settled and they would all sleep, except when he walked into his room they were all asleep and the lights were off, just as he had left it.

it was nights like these he was grateful for. thanking the gods above, he climbed into his bed and drifted off.

~

chengcheng woke up the next morning to a cold nose, dry lips and arms wrapped around his waist-- wait, _arms wrapped around his waist?_   puzzled, he looked to the side and sure enough there was indeed another person next to him who was (well, hopefully) the one with their arms around his waist, but wait, that blonde hair is familiar...

chengcheng's eyes widened in shock at the sudden information. justin, justin huang, huang minghao was in the same bed as him while hugging him, how -- _why?_ ~~~~ ~~~~all these thoughts went through his mind at thousands of miles per hour, and without realising, justin had woke up as well. when chengcheng came back to earth, he looked straight into the brown orbs in front of him, who were mirroring his confused and surprised eyes, "why don't you have any clothes on?" was the first thing that came out of justin's mouth.

what does he mean he doesn't have any clothes on? chengcheng never went to bed without clothes on -- wait, how did he even get in bed? the last thing he remembers was being in the practise room. he shrugged the thought off, at least he knew why he was cold now, "why are you in my bed?" chengcheng accused.

"i'm not in your bed, you're in my bed," justin stated, "so i should actually be asking you what you're doing here."

confused, chengcheng turned slightly to look up, and indeed he was on a bottom bunk and not a top like usual, and judging from the angle he was at he could only come to the conclusion that, yes, he was indeed the one who had invaded justin's bed, "oh, i didn't know," he muttered, sitting up so that he could escape justin's bed and presence, but he was held down by the arms around his waist, "where are you going?"

chengcheng looked down at justin, who's head was on his lap and his arms still around his waist as he tried to keep him down, "i'm going to my own bed," he stated rather coldly.

"why?" justin asked.

it was a good question, since he didn't know the answer himself. why was he leaving? it was warmer and less lonely in justin's bed, and plus, there was _justin._ after not getting a response, justin pulled himself up so that he was sitting with the duvet around his shoulders (leaving chengcheng completely exposed and freezing) and facing opposite chengcheng, straddling his knees in an oddly comforting way, "chengcheng, what's up with you these days," justin confronted, "you don't talk to me as much as you used to and you seem to ignore me any time you get the chance. i don't know if i'm misunderstanding something, or if i'm missing out on something you're trying to hint at me--"

he cut himself off and looked down at his hands, his eyes seeming slightly watery from chengcheng's view. great, he's fucked up his friendship with his best friend slash crush, "but, please, can you at least tell me what's going on? i don't understand why you're suddenly giving me the cold shoulder?"

chengcheng sighed, trying to think up of an excuse for his shitty attitude the past couple of days. now that justin pointed it out, he really was acting like a dick and he deserves all the bad things thrown at him at the moment, "chengcheng, i'm not stupid," he heard justin mumble, "i've known you for long enough to know you're about to tell me lies. i would accept that on different circumstances, but right now i want the _truth_."

if chengcheng felt like shit already, he felt even worse now. wow, he really was a dushbag. he thought to himself for a bit, he has nothing else to lose, if he tells justin everything that has been going on in his mind, at least he didn't lie this time. chengcheng groaned, ruffling his hair in frustraton while trying to come up with something to say, "justin, when i tell you this, i'm giving you full permission to hit me, or laugh at me, or even stop being my friend, as i know i deserve it," he started off, making sure justin was looking at him before he started to explain what happened, the whole zeren situation and how he felt as if justin didn't really care about being in his group and how that made him sad because he liked him, and that this wasn't the first time he got... well, jealous over something to do with justin. 

yes, chengcheng was aware he had confessed in the middle of his explanation, and he watched as justin's eyes widened before he lowered his head to listen to the rest, not like he was expecting an any better reaction. once he had finished, he heard slight sniffles coming from the younger boy. alarmed, he reached out to grab him and pull him closer, so that he could hold his head against his chest, his other arm circled around the younger's waist, "sh, don't cry," he whispered, stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him, "i know what i did was stupid and i do regret it now, i'm sorry."

justin then lifted his head to look into chengcheng's eyes, "there's nothing to be sorry for," he then smiled, "i like you too, a lot more than zeren, don't worry."

chengcheng was baffled, he wasn't expecting a confession after his story, he was actually expecting something like justin hitting him and calling him names, then turning his back on him and leaving the room because he couldn't bare to stay in the same room as him. what he was also not expecting, was justin to then drape his arms around chengcheng's neck and kiss him lightly.

chengcheng didn't know what to respond, his jaw dropping to the ground in shock, many strange things happened that day already and the sun had just risen. recovering his shock, he looked back at justin, who had his head down while he played with his fingers. chengcheng knew this position, he knew justin would do this whenever he thought he did something wrong or was feeling guilty, why would he think he did something wrong when chengcheng had literally just confessed?

not being able to bear it anymore, he reached out to lift justin's head up by his chin, saying nothing, and instead guided him forward so their lips would meet again, this time still short but not very long either. chengcheng rested his forehead against justin's, smiling at him before exclaiming an, "oh god, i love you."

"oh god, i love you more," justin jokingly mocked, beaming at chengcheng as he hugged him tighter, afraid that he'll lose him if he holds too loosely, but chengcheng would make sure that wouldn't happen, since now that he had him in his arms, he would never let go of him.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly disclaimer: i dont actually know which bed belongs to who in justin's room except i know justin's bed is the bottom bunk on the bunk bed closest to the door cuz he was sleeping in it in one of the behind the scenes videos  
> and uh chengcheng isn't completely naked he still has underwear on lmao


End file.
